Spiked
by shred01
Summary: This is how i want season 5 of angel to be. keep in mind i wrote this way before season 5 was aired so watever goes on in the story happen to happen on the show is purely conicidental.
1. Default Chapter

SPIKED  
  
Angel spin round in his new leather chair in his new office at Wolfram and Hart. He spin a couple more rounds before slowing to a stop. Angel planted his feet on the plush carpet and pushed off, making him spin faster. I can get use to this.  
  
WESLEY: That's not all we do here.  
  
Angel reached out and grabbed his desk, stopping in mid-spin. He looked up at Wesley in surprise. He didn't hear him come in.  
  
WESLEY: And I don't think it's good for the chair either.  
  
Angel leaned back, placed his feet on top of his desk and crossed it at his ankles.  
  
ANGEL: I got lots more of this where it came from. Are you here for a reason?  
  
Wesley held up a folder, looking grim. He tossed it onto Angel's desk.  
  
WESLEY: I did the research you asked me to do.  
  
Angel reached out for the folder and scanned through the contents.  
  
ANGEL: What did you find?  
  
WESLEY: Nothing.  
  
Angel frowned at Wesley.  
  
ANGEL: You sure? Did you check every source?  
  
WESLEY: I spent two days and sleepless nights looking for any information of some sought on this amulet and there is nothing we don't know.  
  
Angel stood up and started pacing. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
ANGEL: There must be something we don't know. Look again. This time get Fred on it.  
  
WESLEY: Angel, what exactly are you looking for?  
  
ANGEL: A catch.  
  
WESLEY: You don't trust the amulet?  
  
ANGEL: No, I don't trust Lilah. I want to make sure that amulet closed the hellmouth once and for all. And.....  
  
WESLEY:(interrupts angel) Don't worry. I talked to Willow and she said all supernatural creatures are dead in Sunnydale.  
  
Angel placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward. He looked into Wesley's eyes, making sure he got his point across.  
  
ANGEL: I want to make sure they stay dead.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
The new Sunnydale looked far from the old one. Rubble, dirt, dust and pieces of charred buildings were strewn everywhere. But in the middle of this whole mess, laid a motionless naked figure. The only thing that wasn't burnt or ripped into shreds.  
  
Then a two pair of feet appeared beside the figure. They both were wearing white suits. One of them was a young male and the other was a older woman.  
  
WOMAN: You managed to get all his dust I see.  
  
MAN: Yeah I did. It wasn't an easy task though. I took me a while.  
  
The woman knelt down before the body. Her fingertips started to glow as she touched the figure's chest. The glow from her fingertips started to spread to the naked body.  
  
WOMAN: Your journey's not over yet, William.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
Spike was jolted awake by the intense pain in his chest. He sat up, clutching his chest in agony. Then as quickly as it came, the pain disappeared. He surveyed his area, unsure of his surroundings. Where the sodding hell am I? The last thing he remembered was a blinding light. He can't remember what happened after that nor did he remember how he got in this war-torn town.  
  
Then a gentle breeze blew against him, carrying dust and a half-burnt paper. He snatched it out from the air before it could fly away. There, written in bold letters, was the words 'SUNNYDALE HIGH SCH'. The rest was burnt away.  
  
I'm in Sunnydale? He looked around again. The place he was in did not look anything like the Sunnydale he knew and loved. Then he looked down at himself, finally realising that something was not right. Finally realising that he was stark naked.  
  
SPIKE: Bloody hell.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
~WOLFRAM and HART~ ~Night~  
  
FRED: Can I come in?  
  
Angel turned away from his office window and regarded her.  
  
ANGEL: Sure.  
  
Fred entered his office tentatively. Since the day they took over Wolfram and Hart, she has been spending time in the labs and has never stepped foot in Angel's - or anyone's - office excerpt her own.  
  
FRED: Nice view, ain't it? It's good that you are able to look out the window during daytime without turning into dust. With the special window and everything. It must be nice seeing everything in light after many many years.....  
  
Fred trailed off. She knew she was rambling but she wasn't quite sure how to tell Angel the recent news. Angel turned back to his window.  
  
ANGEL: It is nice. FRED: Speaking of dust, I was talking to one of the psychics and he - or it - told me something really interesting that I thought you should know.  
  
ANGEL: What's that got to do with dust?  
  
FRED: Well, it does got to do with Sunnydale and since it's now dust.....  
  
Angel looked at her. His suspicion was finally confirmed. There was a catch. And all it took was a inhuman psychic.  
  
ANGEL: What did the psychic say?  
  
FRED: Well, I'm not sure what it said. I mean I know what he said but I'm not sure what it meant. You know, psychics, they are always talking in codes and.....  
  
ANGEL: (interrupts her) Fred!  
  
FRED: Oh right. Sorry. The psychic said something like this. 'The fallen has risen and his true nature will dominate over all'. Do you know what it means?  
  
Angel did not answer her. He picked up his phone and barked into it. He hung up a minute later. Angel brushed passed her, grabbing his duster on his way. Fred followed him.  
  
FRED: Where are you going?  
  
ANGEL: I'm going to Sunnydale.  
  
Fred stopped in her tracks. This can't be good.  
  
FRED: Can I come?  
  
Angel stopped at the elevator.  
  
ANGEL: Get Wesley and Gunn. You are all coming.  
  
Fred frowned as she hurried back into Angel's office to page for Wesley and Gunn. He wants the whole team with him. This really can't be good.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
~SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF SUNNYDALE~  
  
Spike did not know how long he has been walking. He just walked. He finally managed to get out of the ruins of Sunnydale and somewhere along the outskirts of Sunnydale, he stopped by at a gas station. He went through the rubbish bin there, hoping to find some clothes. All he got was a pair of jeans that was ripped at the knees and was a couple of sizes small. But that was good enough for him.  
  
Then he continue his walking. He did not have a destination in mind, all he wanted to do was to get away from Sunnydale and hopefully get away from all the thoughts in his mind.  
  
Why am I here? Didn't I just died? What happened after I turned into dust? Where's Buffy? Is she ok?  
  
Spike stopped in his tracks as a sign loomed before him. Now he had a destination.  
  
L.A here I come. I better have a sodding good welcome back party.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
Angel, Wesley, Fred and Gunn stood just outside of Sunnydale. Before them laid the remains of Sunnydale.  
  
GUNN: Nice town.  
  
WESLEY: It was nicer before.  
  
GUNN: Should have gotten here sooner.  
  
FRED: So.....are we suppose to look for a demon?  
  
WESLEY: The First maybe?  
  
ANGEL: I don't know what to look for?  
  
GUNN: Then why are we here?  
  
Angel shrugged. He didn't know either.  
  
ANGEL: I thought whatever that was suppose to rise would be here. Guess we are too late.  
  
FRED: Where did we go?  
  
GUNN: That's what we got to find out. Right?  
  
WESLEY: Yes. We should head back and do some intense research. Whatever that has risen should be dangerous.  
  
GUNN: What makes you say that?  
  
WELSEY: (smirks) Well the psychic did say something like 'his true nature will dominate over all'. That gave me a clue.  
  
GUNN: Right.  
  
ANGEL: Let's head back. There's nothing we can do now.  
  
GUNN: Now he realizes that.  
  
WESLEY: Er..... Angel? Do you think we should tell.....  
  
ANGEL: (interrupts wes) No! It's our business now. We'll handle this.  
  
GUNN: Well, let's hope that whatever that has risen isn't going to accomplish it's goal of dominating all before we reach L.A.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
Spike's stomach rumbled for the hundredth time. He looked at a sign nearby and it says that he had about 93km left to before reaching L.A. He don't think he could reach L.A without dying of hunger if he didn't get anything to eat now.  
  
He was in some small town called Dockington. The streets were deserted and all the shops were closed. There is no way he could get some pig's blood. So the only solution was to find some rats.  
  
He turned into a nearby alley and started sniffing the furry pests out. He was so engrossed in finding dinner that he did not notice a scuffle going in the alley until a scream rang out. He turned towards the scream and saw a woman wrestling with a man - a vampire from the looks of it - twice her size. He looked around and spotted a piece of wood. He picked it up and stalked towards the vampire and the woman.  
  
WOMAN: Someone please help me!  
  
VAMP: Shut up lady!  
  
WOMAN: Let me go! Please!  
  
VAMP: Of course not.  
  
SPIKE: She did say please.  
  
The vampire turned to Spike, looking confused?  
  
VAMP: Who the he--  
  
But Spike he not let the vampire finish. The vamp was dust. The woman grabbed his hand, sobbing gratefully.  
  
WOMAN: Thank you so much!  
  
SPIKE: It's nothing ma'am.  
  
The woman rummage through her purse.  
  
WOMAN: No, I have to pay you. You deserve it.  
  
Spike looked at the woman. Her blond hair was short and was tucked neatly behind her ears. Her smooth neck beckoned Spike. He could see the veins pulsing with warm blood.  
  
Spike unintentionally licked his lips. He could practically taste her blood. It has been so long since he last got a taste of human blood. His stomach rumbled again, tempting him to give in to his hunger.  
  
He knew just thinking about drinking this woman's blood would set of the chip in his head but he didn't care. He was too hungry to care. So the excruciating pain would last about a few hours, at least he would not die of hunger.  
  
Before Spike knew what he was doing, he vamped out. The woman was still looking through her purse. He did not know what she was looking for in that small purse of hers.  
  
I'll do this fast. Maybe the chip won't kick in if I do this fast.  
  
Spike grabbed the woman and bit her hard. He drained her a minute later. He dropped the woman to the ground and grabbed his head, waiting for that familiar pain.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
Spike pulled his 'borrowed' car along the street in front of a dingy motel. After his dinner in Dockington, he stole a car and drove the rest of the way to L.A but not before stripping the owner of his clothes and taking his cash. Finally he was in L.A and he felt a sense of accomplishment. Now all he needed was a good night's sleep. Then he'll decide what to do with his new found knowledge that he is not the same vampire he was before destroying Sunnydale.  
  
Spike jogged up to the motel. Inside, he dinged impatiently on the bell. A ninety-year-old man came out from the back office and stared at Spike blankly.  
  
SPIKE: I want a room. A one without any windows. The basement would be perfect.  
  
The old man continued to stare at him.  
  
SPIKE: Ok fine. Get me a room which doesn't face the sun so much.  
  
The receptionist finally took out a logbook and started flipping through the pages.  
  
RECEPTIONIST: I got a room here. It cost 50 buck a day. How long would you be staying here?  
  
Spike shrugged. He wasn't sure himself. He would probably know until after he get some questions answered.  
  
SPIKE: Put me down for two weeks.  
  
RECEPTIONIST: That would be $700.  
  
Spike pulled out a stack of bills he stole and slapped $700 onto the counter. The old man went to the back wall where all the keys were hanging and took one down. He passed it to Spike.  
  
RECEPTIONIST: You're in room 105.  
  
SPIKE: Thanks mate.  
  
Ten minutes later Spike was laying face down on his new lumpy bed, snoring softly.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
~WOLFRAM and HART~  
  
Lorne waltzed into one of the many labs in Wolfram and Hart where Fred was peering intently at a microscope.  
  
LORNE: Hey sweetcakes! Seen Angel around?  
  
Fred looked up at Lorne in surprise. She gave him her famous sweet Texan smile.  
  
FRED: He should be in his office doing research.  
  
LORNE: Research huh? Well, what are you doing?  
  
Lorne nodded towards her desk where her microscope and a thick book was. He went and stood next to her. Fred shrugged sheepishly.  
  
FRED: Nothing important. I was just taking a break from my research and I thought I check out some specimens in the lab.  
  
LORNE: I'm sure that's interesting and all but I was referring to that.  
  
Lorne pointed to the book, which was open to the page where the picture of the amulet was.  
  
FRED: That's the amulet that was used to close the hellmouth. Angel wants us to do some research on it to make sure it's not evil or anything.  
  
LORNE: Why would he think it's evil?  
  
FRED: Cause Lilah gave this to him and one of the psychics here had a reading that something evil is raising at Sunnydale. We went there to have a look but there wasn't anything evil except lots of burnt stuff.  
  
LORNE: Wait a minute? You guys went to Sunnydale? Without dear old Lorne?  
  
ANGEL: You could have tagged along if you weren't busy reading our clients.  
  
Fred and Lorne looked at Angel in surprise.  
  
LORNE: Angelcakes! There you are! Didn't hear you come in. I was looking for you. And why wasn't I on this field trip to Sunny D?  
  
Angel pointedly ignores Lorne and approached Fred.  
  
ANGEL: You found anything?  
  
LORNE: Oh right! Ignore the green face demon! That would get you on the loving side.  
  
FRED: I didn't get anything. The amulet doesn't have powers to raise anything. Dead or otherwise. Something else is involved here.  
  
Angel chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully.  
  
ANGEL: Lorne? Do you have any idea who it could be?  
  
LORNE: Now you want my help? (mutters) Typical.  
  
ANGEL: Lorne.  
  
LORNE: Fine. There are some demons who can raise evil things. Do you know what this evil thing is?  
  
ANGEL: No. Not yet. But it has something to do with Sunnydale. Maybe it's one of the many demons there or (laughs) it could be Spike.  
  
FRED: Spike? Who's Spike?  
  
ANGEL: A badass vampire who thinks he's a badass vampire with a soul and in love with my girl. He's the one who closed the hellmouth. He died while doing it. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
FRED: There's another vampire with a soul?  
  
ANGEL: Long story.  
  
LORNE: Hmmm.....Well there is the Dralle people. They are the only ones I know who has the power to raise anything anytime.  
  
ANGEL: Dralle? Who are they? LORNE: They are higher beings who keep our destiny. Let say you were suppose to live another 100 years before going poof. But one day, you walked out into the sun, thinking it was night, and went poof before the 100 years, the Dralle comes in and resurrect you. Make sure you live for another 100 years.  
  
ANGEL: Why can't they just prevent Angle from going poof early buy blocking out the sun with clouds or something?  
  
LORNE: They don't control our destiny, sweet thing, they just keep our destiny in place. Make sure we fulfill them.  
  
ANGEL: Ok. Fred, you continue with the research with the amulet and Lorne.....  
  
LORNE: I'm on it. I'll give them a call and ask them whether they have raise any dead, evil thing recently.  
  
FRED: You can do that?  
  
LORNE: Figure of speech, honeybuns.  
  
The phone on Fred's desk rang. Fred picked it up in the second ring.  
  
FRED: Hello?.....Yes he's here.....Ok we'll be there. (to angel) That was Wesley. He said the psychic had another reading. He wants to meet us at conference room 5.  
  
ANGEL: Ok. Let's get going.  
  
He headed towards the door. He took about five steps before stopping at the doorway. He glance over his shoulder and smiled embarrassingly.  
  
ANGEL: Do you know where the conference room 5 is?  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
Five minutes later, Angel, Fred and Lorne finally entered conference room 5 where Wesley, Gunn and a human looking demon was waiting for them.  
  
GUNN: 5 minutes and 40 seconds! You owe me 20 bucks Wesley.  
  
FRED: What's going on?  
  
GUNN: I made a bet with Wesley. He thinks you guys would find this place in less than 5 minutes but I disagree.  
  
ANGEL: Not funny Gunn. This place is like a maze.  
  
Gunn just shrugged with a triumphant smile on his face. Wesley cleared his throat loudly bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
WESLEY: The psychic here.....  
  
PSYCHIC: (interrupts wes) Joe. Call me Joe.  
  
WESLEY: Right. Joe here got another reading on the thing that was suppose to rise. It seems that this thing.....  
  
JOE: (interrupts wes) Vampire. The thing is a vampire.  
  
WESLEY: It's a vampire? You didn't tell me that?  
  
JOE: (sighs) The thing that rise from Sunnydale is a vampire and it's in L.A. Gees, do you always take this long to tell them all the bad news.  
  
WESLEY: (softly) Not always.  
  
ANGEL: So it is Spike?  
  
WESLEY: Spike?  
  
ANGEL: He was the one who closed the hellmouth and died.  
  
WESLEY: Well, from my reading, it is safe to say that he is dangerous and we should find him before he starts any panic.  
  
LOREN: Spike's not dangerous. He's a softy just like our vampire here. He has a soul.  
  
WESLEY: He does.  
  
ANGEL: Long story. I'll explain it while we look for Spike.  
  
WESLEY: Angel? Do you think we should......  
  
ANGEL: No. Not yet. Until we are sure it's Spike then we would consider..... until we are sure.  
  
Fred, Gunn and Lorne looked at each other in confusion. The three of them glance at the psychic.  
  
JOE: Don't look at me! I'm not the one talking in codes.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
SPIKE: Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer.  
  
BUFFY: Spike!  
  
SPIKE: I mean it! I gotta do this.  
  
Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame together.  
  
BUFFY: I love you.  
  
SPIKE: No, you don't. But thanks for saying it. Now go! I wanna see how it ends.  
  
Spike woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat. He looked around the room he was in. It's just a dream. He glanced at the small clock beside his bed. It was two o'clock in the morning. He ran his hand through hair, feeling wide awake and a little hungry. He got up, slipped into his shirt and left the room.  
  
Might as well do a little tour while I'm here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GUNN: You sure it was him?  
  
RECEPTIONIST: Yes. He asked me for a room without windows. I would remember someone who asks stupid things like that.  
  
GUNN: Well, which room is he in?  
  
RECEPTIONIST: Room 105. It's just down the hall. Oh hey! There he is now.  
  
Gunn turned towards the direction he was pointing and saw a man with bleached blond hair, wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt walking towards him. Gunn glanced at the picture he had with him to make sure that that man was really Spike. He flipped open his cell phone and punched in some numbers.  
  
GUNN: (on the phone) Wes? I got him. Get the van ready. (hangs up)  
  
GUNN: (to spike) Hey dude! Got a minute?  
  
Spike stopped in his tracks and looked at Gunn suspiciously.  
  
SPIKE: Who are you?  
  
Gunn placed a hand on his shoulder and led him outside.  
  
GUNN: A friend of yours sent me.  
  
Spike shrugged Gunn's hand of his shoulder and took a step back. He glanced around the street making sure he was not surrounded.  
  
SPIKE: Who?  
  
A gray van pulled up in front of the motel and Wesley hopped out with a gun in hand. Before Spike could react, Gunn punched him in the face and Spike fell to the ground, dazed. Wesley came up to the vampire and pulled out an injection. He handed the gun to Gunn before injecting Spike.  
  
SPIKE: Who the hell are you people?!  
  
WESLEY: We are from Angel Investigations.  
  
SPIKE: Angel?  
  
That was the last thing he said before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
ANGEL: How do did you find him?  
  
GUNN: I got a few men going around all the motels in L.A asking questions. We struck gold at the French Cottage motel.  
  
Angel, Gunn and Wesley stood in line by a window looking into one of the labs where Spike lay unconsciousness on a table. His hands and feet were tied to the table making immobile. Fred and a few other scientists were rushing around the room, doing tests.  
  
GUNN: What are they doing?  
  
WESLEY: All the necessary tests. How he managed to rise from the dead, whether he still is a vampire and whether or not he still have a soul.  
  
Fred spoke a few words to one of the scientist and left the lab. She joined the others at the window.  
  
ANGEL: What did you find?  
  
FRED: Not much. He's still a vamp but he's alive - in a vampire way. He's not a ghost or anything.  
  
ANGEL: What about his soul? Does he still have it?  
  
FRED: (shrugs) Don't know. There isn't any test to do to find out whether he has a soul or not. I was hoping that maybe Wesley knows a spell to find that out.  
  
WESLEY: I have to do some research. I'm sure there is.  
  
ANGEL: Just don't take to long. Gunn, lock Spike up in a cage in the basement and have a man guarding him. I don't want him to leave until I know he's safe.  
  
GUNN: Right on it, boss.  
  
Just then Lorne stalked up to them, looking pissed.  
  
ANGEL: (to lorne) Got anything?  
  
LORNE: I wish! I did everything in my power - which is a lot - to get in contact with the Dralles and when I did, all they told me was "he's journey isn't over". Then they kicked me out of their place like a stray dog. I gave them my gold chain as a gift for goodness sake! At least they can do is tell me who the 'he' is.  
  
WESLEY: "He's journey isn't over"?  
  
ANGEL: So you were right. The Dralle people were the ones who raised Spike.  
  
LORNE: Spike? He was the one raised?  
  
GUNN: Yeah. He's in the lab now. We found him about an hour ago.  
  
Lorne peered into the lab through the window.  
  
LORNE: Hmmm.....good-looking chap. The hair colour is all wrong but nevertheless.....  
  
ANGEL: (interrupts lorne) Can you go back and get more info from the Dralles?  
  
LORNE: (shrugs) Not sure, Angelcakes. I can try but I'm not going to give them another one of my gold chains.  
  
ANGEL: Good. Wes, find that spell and Gunn, get Spike into that cage.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
Spike woke up with his body aching all over. He climbed onto his feet slowing, groaning everytime he moved. He surveyed his surroundings and realized that he was in a cage. Spike went to the door of the cage and gave it a tug. It didn't budge.  
  
SPIKE: Arghhhh!!!  
  
ANGEL: Glad to see you are finally awake.  
  
Spike spun round and spotted Angel sitting in the corner with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
SPIKE: Bloody hell!  
  
Angel stood up and walked towards the cage. He held up some neatly folded clothes.  
  
ANGEL: You are going to stay here for a while. Thought you might need some change of clothes.  
  
SPIKE: I don't need anything from you! Now let me go!  
  
ANGEL: Can't. There's some questions that need to be answered.  
  
SPIKE: Fine! What do you want to know? How I got back? Well, I don't have any idea ok.  
  
ANGEL: We know how you got back. But how did you get here? In L.A?  
  
SPIKE: Stole a car.  
  
ANGEL: (smirks) Must be feeling really guilty about it.  
  
SPIKE: What? Of course.....  
  
Spike stopped himself. Something Angel said did not make sense.  
  
He doesn't know I don't have a soul.  
  
SPIKE: Of course I am. So guilty I just want to die.  
  
ANGEL: Well that can be done. Just say the word.  
  
SPIKE: I've answered you questions now let me go.  
  
ANGEL: That's not the answers I'm looking for. Don't worry. We'll make your stay here as comfortable as possible.  
  
SPIKE: Where am I?  
  
ANGEL: My new office. Long story but it seems we - my team and I - stopped world peace and these evil lawyers gave us their headquarters as a reward.  
  
SPIKE: Good for you.  
  
ANGEL: Well, I'm going to go now. Got some things to do. You'll be getting breakfast soon. Hope you don't mind pig's blood.  
  
Angel turned on his heels and headed towards the stair, which led upstairs.  
  
SPIKE: Did she make it?  
  
Angel stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Spike over his shoulder.  
  
SPIKE: Does she know I'm here?  
  
ANGEL: Yes and no.  
  
SPIKE: Will you tell her?! I want to see her!  
  
But all his pleas landed on deaf ears as Angel walked out of the basement. I want to kill her.  
  
Spike blinked as the thought ran through his head. Kill her? I don't want to kill her! I love her! What's wrong with me? No, there wasn't anything wrong with him. He is a normal vampire now. No chip or a soul so he has every right to think this way. That is what all evil vampires do. They think and plot on how to take the slayer down. Yes, it was perfectly normal.  
  
But he knew that a vampire in love with the slayer was not normal. His love for her drove him crazy and during then he would do anything to get rid of it. But killing Buffy did not work because of the chip and getting the chip out did not work either, he got his soul instead.  
  
So he was back being the pathetic lovesick vampire that he was before he died. Nothing has changed.  
  
He smiled. But wait. Things have changed.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
~ANGEL'S OFFICE~ ~Dawn~  
  
Angel picked up his sleek black phone on his desk and placed it on his ear while his other hand hovered above the numbers. With a sigh, he placed the receiver back into its cradle. A minute later, he picked up the phone again and punched in three numbers before dropping the receiver back into its cradle again.  
  
ANGEL: Don't you ever knock?  
  
WESLEY: And ruin the element of surprise? No.  
  
Wesley strode towards Angel's desk and sat down across from him.  
  
WESLEY: You got to make that call sooner or later. She deserves to know.  
  
ANGEL: (sighs) I know.  
  
WESLEY: Then why the hesitation?  
  
ANGEL: Well, it's a hard call to make. What am I suppose to say to her? Hey Buffy. How are you? I'm doing well. Oh by the way I have Spike locked up in my basement.  
  
WESLEY: You could say that are you could just tell her that something happen that you thought she should know and it's better if she comes down here to see it to believe it.  
  
ANGEL: Thanks for the tip.  
  
WESLEY: It doesn't really matter what you tell her as long as you tell her. She deserves to know that the man she loves is alive.  
  
Angel shot him a look.  
  
ANGEL: She doesn't love him.  
  
WESLEY: That's not what it sounds like.  
  
ANGEL: Oh yeah? And where have you been hearing the sounds from.  
  
WESLEY: From Willow.  
  
ANGEL: You told Willow Spike's alive?  
  
WESLEY: No. This happened before we knew Spike was alive. I called her to her ask for some information on the amulet and our conversation soon turned towards the direction of Buffy and Spike's relationship. She told me all about it.  
  
ANGEL: (defensively) She doesn't love him.  
  
WESLEY: Let's say she doesn't but that doesn't mean she doesn't need to know about Spike's return. He's been a big part of her life and she deserves to know when this part is back. Don't let your feelings toward Spike get in the way of this call. There are other ways to torture him.  
  
ANGEL: You sound like Cordelia, you know that. Only Cordy does all these speeches.  
  
WESLEY: Well, she isn't here and someone has to do it.  
  
Angel smiled as he thought about Cordelia.  
  
ANGEL: So how's the research on the spell going?  
  
WESLEY: It's still going. After all the research I've done, I'm starting to think that there isn't such spell. I thought about giving Willow a call since she knows more about vampire souls than I do. That's why I came here. I was wondering whether you told her yet. I don't want to call Willow without knowing whether Buffy knows.  
  
ANGEL: I'll wait for the right time to tell her.  
  
WESLEY: And what about Spike?  
  
ANGEL: I'm not letting him out till I know he can't hurt a fly.  
  
WESLEY: Right. Just let me know when you've done that call.  
  
Wesley got up and left the vampire alone in his office. Angel picked up his phone and dialed the number he knew by hard. It was only after the end of the first ring when he hung up.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
~BASEMENT~  
  
Spike lay on the cold hard floor of his cell trying to get some sleep. There wasn't much he could do down here so he thought of giving his aching and tired body some much needed rest. However, everytime he closed his eyes, Buffy's face floated through his mind, making him restless.  
  
He heard footsteps coming down the steps of the basement. He tilted his head and saw a small brunette coming down the stairs with a container in her hand. He sat up, leaning his bare back against the cold wall.  
  
SPIKE: Well, hello there.  
  
FRED: Hi. I brought you some breakfast.  
  
SPIKE: Just leave it on the floor beside the door.  
  
Fred did what he asked. Then she turned to leave. SPIKE: Are you part of the team? Angel's Investigations?  
  
FRED: Yes, I am. I'm Fred Burkle.  
  
SPIKE: Fred?  
  
FRED: It's Winifred.  
  
SPIKE: Right. So tell me, Winifred, do you know how long I would be here? Angel wasn't so clear about my duration here.  
  
FRED: You'll probably be here till Angel knows for sure that you have a soul.  
  
SPIKE: There's a way to find out?  
  
FRED: There's a spell. Wesley's on it.  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
FRED: Wesley's also part of out team. He used to be Buffy's watcher actually. He came here as a rogue demon fighter.  
  
SPIKE: Was he also part of my kidnapping?  
  
FRED: Yeah he was.  
  
A movement from behind caught Fred's attention. The security guard, who was guarding Spike, came up to Fred.  
  
GUARD: Ma'am, do you mind staying here for a minute? I need to go a take a leak.  
  
Fred blushed.  
  
FRED: Sure go ahead.  
  
GUARD: Thanks. I won't be long.  
  
Spike watched as the guard left the basement. Little girl is all alone. Now is my chance. Before, Fred could turn back, he ran in vampire speed towards the door of the cage. Fred was quite near the door and he easily grabbed her neck with one reach. She gasped as he vamped out in front of her.  
  
SPIKE: Now, you listen to me carefully. I know you have a spare key. Tell me where it is and you won't get hurt. Keep in mind, though I might not be able to bit you, I'm able to snapped your necked like a twig. So if you make a sound or don't do what I say, that's what I'll do. You understand me?  
  
FRED: (stammers) Yes.  
  
SPIKE: Good. Now tell me where the key is.  
  
FRED: In my right pocket.  
  
Spike reached in and pulled out a set of keys.  
  
SPIKE: Which one?  
  
FRED: The third one.  
  
Spike picked out the third key and unlocked the door, all the while keeping a tight grip around Fred's neck. He let go of her and swung the door open. Fred fell to the floor gasping for air.  
  
Spike walked out of the cage and towered over her.  
  
SPIKE: Thanks for the breakfast, little bit. I was feeling a little peckish.  
  
Spiked grinned. He grabbed a fistful of her blouse and pulled her up to her feet. He exposed her neck and lowered his face for the fatal bite.  
  
Then the vision hit him.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
~ANGEL'S OFFICE~  
  
For the hundredth time that day, Angel picked up his phone. He dialed Buffy's number and forced himself not to hang up. This is a piece of cake. No big deal.  
  
ANGEL: (to phone) Hello Buffy? It's Angel...I'm fine. How are you?...Listen, something happened that I thought you should know. You need to see it to believe it so do you think you could come down here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Angel sauntered down the hallway, which led towards the staircase of the basement. At the other end, he spotted the guard, who was assigned to guard Spike, walking towards the basement.  
  
ANGEL: Hey! What are you doing here?  
  
The guard turned towards Angel at the sound of his voice.  
  
GUARD: I just took a break, sir. Too much coffee.  
  
ANGEL: You left Sp...the vampire alone?  
  
GUARD: No, sir. Miss Burkle is with him. I told her to stay with him while I was out.  
  
ANGEL: You left Fred all alone with a vampire?  
  
GUARD: Yes I....  
  
He did not finish his sentence as Angel rushed towards the basement, fearing the worst.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
Spike grabbed his head as the vision and the pain that came with it blinded him.  
  
A couple running down the street...two four-legged, two-headed demons chasing after them...one of the demons gets the man...man's head get ripped out from his body...the girl is next...  
  
Spike fell to the ground, withering in pain as the vision left as suddenly as it came.  
  
FRED: Are...you ok?  
  
Spike looked up at Fred, his head throbbing with pain.  
  
SPIKE: Bloody hell.  
  
@END@ 


	2. Author's Note

So far, I have been receiving a lot of good reviews from you guys for my pervious fanfics and I would just want to thank you for your kind words. I would also like to thank you for reading my fanfics! Without you guys reading and reviewing them, I wouldn't be writing more. It's been really motivating and I hope to see more of your reviews. So keep them coming guys and I promise I'll write more good stuff! Have fun reading my fanfics!! 


	3. Note

Just want to add a little note. When I wrote this, I haven't seen season 7 of buffy yet so I didn't know dat spike's chip was removed before he died. So for this story, spike died with the chip. Sorry for the confusion. 


End file.
